The wacko life of the Cullen's and Dragmior Hathaway's
by VampWolf Girl 4Ever
Summary: This story kind of follows the original storylines from the Twilight Saga and from the Vampire Academy series. This story is set after Breaking Dawn and Last Sacrifice because i diint like how they ended the books and also because i dint want the series to end not knowing that another Vampire Academy series was coming out. their are quiet a few OC's in this story
1. Chapter 1

The wacko life of the Cullen's and dragmior/ Hathaway's

By Rachel Elizabeth Siebel

Preface

I never thought life could get any better. I had every thing that I wanted. I got to keep my boyfriend and have a child called Remeteia and guard the queen who is also my best friend I really couldn't ask for more. As soon as Lisa became queen she sentenced Tasha ozera 5 years in jail but Ethan who was a royal guard of queen Titians royal guards got the death penalty because he helped put the murder of queen Titians in place.

But that's enough about me; this is my daughter's story.

Chapter one

Hi my name is Remeteia Hathaway Belikov.

Yep! You heard right, Hathaway-Belikov. You must be wondering how this is possible, well my mother Rosemarie Hathaway better known as "Rose Hathaway" is a dhampir but is shadow kissed. Shadow kissed means that she died and then was brought back from the dead. As for my farther Dimintri Belikov well he was a dhampir but he got turned into a strogi a while back at st valadimirs vampire academy. My mom then went to Russia, Siberia to be exact to try and kill my dad but in the end she couldn't kill him so then she went back to the academy to graduate with Aunty Vasilisa Dragmoir known better as "Lisa Dragmoir" and there friends.

My mum took uncle Eddi Castile, Adrian Ivashkov and Aunty Lisa from the royal court to go on an adventure to change dad back into a dhampir. Obviously it worked! YAY!

That is how I came to be Remeteia Hathaway Belikov, and in case you are wondering NO I don't have fangs and I DO NOT drink blood!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

My best friend is a princes and her name is clarisa Dragmoir Ozera. I have two other friends called Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen and Jalice Whitlock Hale Cullen. Renesmee and Jalice are cousins and best friends and clarisa and I are like sisters and we are all best friends. We are all the same age 13 and we all go to st valdamirs vampire academy, and our parents all live at the royal court in a huge mansion there. Jalice, Renesmee, clarisa and I have been best friend since we can remember and our parents met here at court after they had graduated from st valdimirs and st Forks vampire academy. Jill also known as Jallabaite is 17 and Aunty Lisa's Half-sister. Jill's full name is Jillian Mastrano Dragmoir. Jill is in her third year at st valdamirs and she shares a dorm with clarisa, Jalice, Renesmee and me. So right know the four of us are on our way to get a body massage, pedicure and a manicure treatment and then go shopping for some dresses that our parents have organized. After three hours of dress shopping we walked across court to our house. As soon as we walked into the kitchen Aunty Alice told us to go pack our dresses and lots of warm clothes. After we packed our clothes Renesmee and Jalice asked if we were going to forks to see the rest of the family. Aunty Lisa, Bella and Alice all said that we would be staying with them but after we need to go to Italy, volterra to be exact and sort some things out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning Jalice, Renesmee, Jallabaite, Clarisa and I were up at 5am because our flight was at 7am.(in our vampire world am is pm in the human world. ) as soon as we got on and the jet started moving the four of us started watching movies like Buffy the vampire slayer1-7 and Angle 1-5 and harry potter 1-7part one and two.

We arrived the next morning at 10am and drove from Seattle to forks Washington. Forks is always raining or forecast so it is perfect for the moroi because they can't stand the sun, it makes them weak. The Cullen part of our family is mori but they can stand the sun a lot longer than aunty Lisa, mia, uncle christen and Jallabaite can. We went to the Cullen's house, it was a mansion just like ours back at court, As soon as we got out of the car all the adults ran at each other like they had not seen them in years, when it was only six months ago that we all saw each other. After we had all settled in we all just sat around and talked to each other. I was talking to Jalice and aunty Alice when all of a sudden they both froze…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jalice aunty Alice what do you see? Clarisa asked. "Alice honey what do you see?" uncle jasper asked. Finally they both started to come around again. Then out of no where Jalice started talking really fast to her mother and the only words I could pick out were "Jacob black and the voltouri." I then looked at uncle Eddi and then mum and they both nodded to me. Just as I'm about to ask what's wrong renesmee asks if Jacob is coming over. "Yes" aunty Alice and jalice say at the same time. Then I ask the most daunting question that everyone is thinking. "Are the voltouri coming here or do we still have to go to volterra before we leave?" "No" Jalice answered my question and then Aunty Alice told us that the voltouri are coming here so we didn't need to go to them.

"Why are they coming and how many of them are coming" my mum asked. "Well firstly Aro, Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus, Felix and lastly Demetri are coming and they want to talk about who rules who" Uncle Edward told us (he was reading it out of Aunty Alice's mind.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Aunty Lisa do you know what this means?" jalice asked. "No what does it mean?"

"Well it means that you will have to fight Aro alone, so that you can prove that we can follow you." "Am I allowed to use compulsion on him?" "Yes you can" Uncle Edward said. I think that everyone went on their guard after that.

After our get together we went and did our own thing. Aunty Bella and Uncle Edward went to their cottage, Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie went to hang out with Seth, Paul and Rachel. Grandma and grandpa went to see a movie in Portland, Aunty Alice uncle jasper and jalice went shopping in Seattle and the rest of us were talking about what we would do to protect Aunty Lisa from Aro. About an hour later I noticed that Clarisa was in a corner with her dad and they were practicing their fire magic and Aunty Lisa and uncle Aids (Adrian) were in the far corner of the room practicing spirit and in the backyard aunty Mia and Jailbait were practicing their water magic.

At around 8:00pm every one met back up at the main house and Aunty Alice, Lisa and grandma made the best 5 course meal in like ever, literally. After dinner we all went to bed. I was dreaming about a really hot guy who was rubbing suntan oil on my back when I was rudely interrupted by a spirit induced dream from none other than uncle Aids. when I took in my surroundings I realized I was back in my dorm that I share with Jalice , Jailbait ,Clarisa and Renesmee. But I had no idea why out of so many good places to dream about Aids chose my dorm. I was getting annoyed waiting for him to show himself so I called him." uncle Aids come out or else you will regret this…."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"What's up little Remi?" "Aids why are you asking me that? Why do you want to talk to me, you just saw me about an hour ago?" "What's wrong with wanting to talk to my favorite niece?" "Well we just had dinner and we talked so what's really up?" "Well I got board because everybody went to bed and I was up by myself so I decided that I wanted to talk to you but you were asleep, so I decided to come talk to you in your dreams." "Ok but why my dorm at the Academy?" "I really don't have any idea why, you can change it if you want." "Fine "I said and concentrated on the beach when it changed I changed uncle Aids and I into swimmers. "Is this good for you?" I asked him. "Yes Remi its fine."

We talked for a while and then we both got woken up by loud chatter coming from down stairs. "What's all the noise?" I asked coming down the stairs "yea I want to know, I was dream walking with little Remi here and we just got woken up from the racket coming from all of you. "Hang on Lisa, Rose, Mia, Rosalie and Alice your auras are all the same blinding color what's up?" "Guess that's all we are letting you know" "hang on no its no it's not ok I give up I'm guessing that all of you are pregnant with twins or more"

"YAY HE FINALY FIGURED IT OUT" Aunty Alice yelled.

"Are you all having twins or just one kid?" I asked my mum. "Well Lisa, Alice, mia and I are all having twins and Aunty Rosalie is having one kid for know." "Ok then do you know what gender you are having yet?" "No not yet and we all want it to be a surprise."

Three months later, Aunty Lisa, Rosalie, mia, Alice and mums stomachs were showing from the babies. Most of the time everyone just stayed out of there way because they were very scary when they where angry.

Six months later all the round bellied pregnant people went into labor five weeks apart.

Mum had twins, they were both girls and there names were Katie and cho-chang Hathaway Belikov. Aunty Lisa's kids were both girls and there names were Charmaine and Terra Dragmoir Ozera. Aunty Mia had twins, boys named Fred and George Rinaldi Castile. Aunty Rosalie had a daughter named Rosebud Hale Cullen and last but not least Aunty Alice had twins, boy and girl named Angela and teddy Whitlock Hale Cullen. One year later all the little newborn kids were walking or crawling around the house. The house was getting WAY to loud so Renesmee, Clarisa, Jalice, Jallabaite, Jacob and I all left the house and went for a drive to Portland. We walked around the malls for a while but then decided to go back home. Everyone was still waiting for the dreaded day when the voltouri would come but they never came, so all the all of our family including grandma and grandpa came back to court and stayed with us for a couple of years. Four years later all the little ones had grown up and they had all started at st valdimirs kindergarten. Charmaine was a fire user and terra was a spirit user. Fred, George, cho-chang Katie ,Angela and teddy were all dhampires like their parents and they had almost the same attitude as there parents, some of there attitudes were split in-between there parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was the first day back at school and it was breakfast, Charmaine, Terra, Fred, George, Katie, Cho, Teddy, Rosebud, Angela all sat with me Renesmee, Clarisa, Jalice at our table for all our meals, last night aunty Lisa put all of the girls, Charmaine, Terra, Katie, Angela, Cho and Rosebud in the dorm next to mine, and the boys Fred and George got put in a four person dorm in the boys dormitory. Charmine, Terra, Rosebud, Angela, Teddy and Renesmee all had the same schedule. There schedule was like this,

1st period: Russian2

2nd period: American Colonial Literature

3rd period: Basics of Elemetral Control

4th period: Ancient Poetry

5th period: Animal Behavior and psychology

-Lunch-

6th period: Advanced Calculus

7th period: Mori Culture

8th period: Salvic Art

9th period: Culinary Science

10th period: Mori and Damphir Offence Training

Twelve years later Rosebud, Angela, Katie, Cho, Teddy, Fred and George were all getting up at the same time as me, Renesmee and Jalice to go to training. Today when we all got down there we were the first to arrive so we all started stretching then we did 15 laps around the outside track and then when we got back inside our mentors were there and they were clapping. "Um, t-thanks, but why are you all clapping?" Renesmee asked. "Well that was the best time all of you got for running" Alberta told us, "wow" we all said. "Um I had an idea…" "well go on" Alberta said, "could we all practice together for today and then you and the rest of our mentors can sit and watch what we have each taught each other?" "That is a great idea, you may go on with your practice" replied guardian Alto, also known as Stan behind his back, said in a grumpy voice, witch didn't surprise me one bit at all, Stan never really liked my mum or any of her friends so it was no surprise when he met my siblings and cousins he took an instant dislike to all of us. "Come on guys lets show them what we have learnt over the holidays! Lets show them how we kick ASS!" the first thing we did was stretch and then we paired off into to groups, guardians and "Moroi" agentst "Strogi" Renesmee and I as the "guardians", Cho and Katie as the "Mori" and Fred, George, Rosebud, Teddy and Angela as the attacking "Strogi". "Ready set START!" we all were fighting like our lives depended on it. "Wow" said a new guardian; I think his name was Bernie O'Connell. I had to do a double take of guardian O'Connell because he looked so much like my father that they could be brothers. "Thanks? What do you think of what we learnt from our parents, uncles and aunts over the holidays?" After practice we went and got ready for the day and went to breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

At lunch when I walked in with everyone, there was a big commotion in the canteen. Jessica Stanly- Malfoy and Andrew Zekelos were fighting about some royal moroi invention. Suddenly two people that I recognized almost immediately walked in, the two people that just walked in were Aunty Mia and Uncle Eddie. "Hey Uncle Eddie and Aunty Mia what's up and why are you here?" "We are here because we are both going to be teaching mori and dhampire self defense" uncle Eddie said.

Four hours and 15 minutes later the first moroi and Dhampier defense class started. "Ok class please listens carefully, I am guardian Eddie Castile and this is my wife Mrs. Mia Rinaldi Castile. Please call me guardian Castile and my wife Mrs. Rinaldi. Ok first I want you to get into classes groups moroi on the left and dhampires on the right." Renesmee, Jalice, Clarisa, Charmaine, Terra, Rosebud, Angela and teddy went with Mrs. Rinaldi and Katie, cho-chang, Fred, George, and I went over to guardian Castile.

Moroi class:

"Excuse me Aunty Mia can I ask you a question?" "Please Miss McCartney Hale Cullen please call me Mrs. Rinaldi, and yes what was your question?" "Oops… sorry miss, um I wanted to ask you how we will practice our magic because we all have different magic" "well about that I wanted to tell you next lesson but since you brought it up I will let you know now, for fire users the king will be teaching you, spirit users Adrian Ivashkov will be teaching you, water users I will be teaching you, Mrs. Bangara will be teaching the air magic students and Mrs. Evans will be teaching the earth magic students."

Dhampier class:

"Excuse me dad can I ask you a question?" "Mr. castile you will call me guardian Castile while we are in class and yes you may ask a question" "um ok… just out of curiosity what will we be learning in this class that is different to our other classes?" "Well first off we will be studying everything about moroi magic and culture and how to physically defend them and we will also work with them and their magic." "Ok I understand."

Later at the end of class both groups got back together, "Mrs. Rinaldi and I will call some names out we would like it if those people could stay behind." "Miss. Renesmee mason Cullen, Jalice, Angela and teddy Whitlock Hale Cullen, Clarisa, Charmaine and Terra Dragimor-ozera, Rosebud McCartney Hale Cullen, Remeteia, Katie and cho-chang Hathaway Belikov, Fred and George Rinaldi Castile please stay behind." While the rest of the class left to go back to there dorms the thirteen of us stayed behind and waited for our aunty and uncle (mum and dad) to yell at us, but it never happened. "Well done all of you, you didn't show off and you played dumb and pretended to not know we were coming to teach at the school" uncle Eddie said to us. "Um also just to let you know all your parents are here and will be staying for a week so behave, I'm not joking if you stuff up this program will automatically shut down."

"You all may go, oh and just to remind you we will be having a family dinner in the guest housing." "Thanks dad" the twin Rinaldi Castile boys said. That night at around 5:00pm Jalice, Renesmee, Clarisa and I went and got the rest of our siblings/cousins and we all went to the guest housing and had dinner with our family, it was much like our normal family gatherings except that we had to be on our best behavior as the queen of the mori in France and Japan had come to visit our school and see what the defense program was like. A week after the dinner aunty Lisa and Uncle Christian got a letter from France and Japan and many other countries saying that they thought that the defense program was a good idea and that they would be making it a permanent part of their school curriculums. "Wow aunty and uncle this must mean that we will have better prepared guardians but what about in the Dampier communities like grandmas?" "Thanks darling and what do you mean?" "what I mean is that the people who live in Dampier communities like grandma don't know how to defend themselves because they dropped out of there Academies to have their family's right, so I think that we should open a training center at every royal court all over the world so that people like grandma can be trained in the defense program like us but they don't have to give up their family's they just need to be able to defend themselves" "that is a good idea darling what do you think Eddi, Mia, Rose, Dimintri, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella?" "We all think it's a good idea and we could all help train the mori and Dampier's that come to the royal court instead of all of us following yourself you would only need two guardians at the most, I suggest Alex Hawthorn and Primrose Everdeen."

Royal head Guardian meeting quarters:

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Dimintri said. Once everyone had become quiet Dimintri told everyone to sit down. "Thank you for coming today we are here to talk about ideas that came up recently, as you all know we are slowly being whipped out by the strogoi and there are also the Dampier communities that we need to think about. The people in those villages used to train like us but since they dropped out to start their own families they have since forgotten how to protect themselves and their families. As such Guardian Rose Hathaway and I have spoken with our queen and some of the novices about an idea of starting up a training school at all the royal mori courts all over the world for the people that live in these villages and bring them to these schools and train them and there families so that even if they are under attack they at least have a chance to survive


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Both of our houses the one at the royal court and the one in forks were getting too crowded so when the weekend was over everyone came back to st valdimirs. While we were at school both of our houses were getting demolished and rebuilt.

Two months later we were back at court moving back into our house. Both houses inside and out looked the same but they were just a lot taller with twelve floors rather than five floors.

A week after we moved back into our house at court I got a letter from Guardian O'Connell saying that he would be coming to stay with us so that I could continue my training with him and that the others would be getting a similar letter from there trainers, so don't tell them.

I showed the letter to my mum and dad and they both said it would be a good idea and that the four of us could all train together. I decided to reply to Guardian O'Connell and tell him that I was looking forward to his visit.

_Dear Guardian O'Connell_

_Thank you for the heads up about your upcoming visit, I promise not to tell a soul about it to anyone that is not my parents. My mother and Father Guardian Rose Hathaway and Dimintri Belikov both think that your visiting will be a good thing as it means that we can all train together and that they might be able to learn a couple of new things._

_I hope you have a nice flight over here _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Remeteia Hathaway Belikov_

After I finished the letter I went and posted the letter to the Academy hoping that it would get there in time. A couple of days later I got a call from none other than Guardian O'Connell saying that he got my letter just as he was boarding the jet, he is currently on his way up to our place.

An hour later I was in our gym in the basement training by myself when I felt a pair of eyes watching me, so I looked around. "What are you doi-, oh my god, I'm so sorry Guardian O'Connell" As I had turned around I had struck my fist out at my observer thinking it was my dad. "It's ok Remeteia, nice reflexes by the way, and I see that whenever you get the chance you must train down here, am I correct?" "yes, my mum and dad have drilled it into me that if I need to let off some steam then this is the best way to do it, and I know that when I first met you I was very rude and I didn't corporate at all in training before the holidays and for that I'm sorry, I got grounded for it and I'm willing to put it behind us and start afresh if that is alright with you?" "Wow, definitely not what I expected but then again with parents like yours your reaction is understandable, and apology accepted." "I was speaking to your parents before I came looking for you, they think that you should show me how much you can do and then we, meaning the four of us should have a sparring match, is that ok?" "yes it is and I agree with mum and dad, if I show you how much I know then it might be a bit easier to train me, just let me know when you want to start training. And I'm just wondering but how long are you going to be for?" "ok to the first and I'm here for the hole holidays, I'll be going back to the Academy with you."


End file.
